


Happy New Year

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of Gabriels, Actor!Gabriel, Alternate Universe, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Loki!Gabriel, M/M, Nerd!sam, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Is So Done, a lot of Sams, ferret!Gabriel, god!sam, human!Sam, literally crack, siren!Gabriel, siren!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Oh No“If that is Richard Speight me, and that one is siren me, then who is the one trying to be Tom Hiddleston?”“Seriously? You’re calling the actor version of you Richard Speight?” Sam raised a eyebrow before slapping Loki’s wandering hand on his hip.





	Happy New Year

If anyone wants to point fingers, Sam Winchester will gladly make jazz hands at the archangel Gabriel. It was all his fault that there were eight versions of them from different alternate universes in the bunker’s library. 

“If that is Richard Speight me, and that one is siren me, then who is the one trying to be Tom Hiddleston?” 

“Seriously? You’re calling the actor version of you Richard Speight?” Sam raised a eyebrow before slapping Loki’s wandering hand on his hip.

“Hey, Tom Hiddleston me! Stop touching my moose.” The archangel pouted while the god whined. “No fair, you know how seductive Sam is.”

“Loki, mind focusing on helping me instead?” Samir called out as he tried to valiantly stop a wriggling ferret from getting under his tunic. Yes, all of this chaos clearly spelled Gabriel in giant bold letters for the whole world to see. 

The archangel and the hunter were in the process of trying to observe a spell that was rumored to cause massive chaos. Unfortunately Gabriel had found the idea of pretending to drink the potion funny and freaked out the hunter. 

“You want me to what with that thing?”

“I don’t want you to do anything- Gabriel no!”

The potion ended up all over them and soon after, eight versions of themselves had been summoned. Acting completely like Dean Winchester, the archangel had decided names had to be made due to the amount of doppelgangers. 

The golden ferret was simply called Gabe for if the archangel tried to call him anything else, the ferret bit him painfully. The dopple ganger of Gabriel who was an actor was being called Richard and the siren simple went by Richard Slate, Slate just to make it easier for everyone.

The god Samir wore a fur cloak similar to the god Loki and Samir introduced himself as a god of fertility and prosperity. The young version of Sam was nicknamed Sammy and the other human Sam got named Samuel. The siren simple used the alias Jared, he was more interested in trying to prevent Slate from falling into bed with Sammy. 

The sun and the moon revolve around him. Or at least that was what Slate thought as he tried to seduce Sammy with his alluring eyes and huge gold wings. Jared had ended up holding back the tempting siren with his tail, eyes flashing between dark brown or hazel. 

Mean while Samir was dealing with Gabe, the restless ferret attempting to snatch the candy out of a bowl on the library table. Samuel tried to help only to have the ferret nip his fingers when he reached for the animal. Loki took the opportunity with Gabriel to slide up on both sides of Sam, both with a come-hither look on their face. 

The Winchester looked to Richard for help only to find the doppleganger of Gabriel had teamed up with Loki and his archangel. Sam nervously gnawed at his lower lip as he debated about his success at running from all three Gabriels. 

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone to has been with me through out this whole challenge! And happy new years to all!


End file.
